The Clone's Curse
by The Wild Brittany
Summary: "Have you ever just wanted to scream at the top of your lungs yelling "Fuck It?" Well I have and I feel like that almost on a daily basis..." We meet new genetic identicals, a child born from two clones and watch their world collide with the clones from Project Leda as they all work together to bring down Dyad and an end to their curse, while searching for a cure.
1. Chapter 1

I am picking off from season two – beginning of season three. Yes, the story will progress in some of the same way as the T.V Show, but also differently. I did make the characters younger, but it doesn't change who they are, or what they have been through, they just went through it earlier. We will meet Cal soon, but in a different way. Delphine and Cosima are not together right now. Delphine told Cosima that she is taking over some of Rachel's duties, and that she is trying to love all her sisters' equality, so she can't do this (as in their relationship) right now. I believe that scene happened at the beginning of season three. The Leda Clones, Sarah, Cosima, Allison, Helena and Felix are still the main characters of this story, I'm just added a few more.

Chapter One

Have you ever just wanted to scream at the top of your lungs yelling "Fuck It?" Well I have and I feel like that almost on a daily basis. My name is Adeline Martinell and I was born into a very fast pace world. For most of my life my family has been on the run, mainly because people are hunting my mother and her sisters. They would be hunting for me as well if they knew I existed but they don't. My mother made sure of it, as I was born in the bathtub at our house instead of a hospital, thankfully one of my Aunts was a nurse before they were forced to leave their lives, before she was killed. She was killed by a man with a scar across his face dressed in a fancy black suit. I've seen him a number of times before, stared into his ice cold eyes as I hid away. They still haunt me in my sleep. From time to time, I wake in a cold sweat right before he kills me. Even though my mom assures me, if they knew about me they wouldn't kill me, they'd bring me back to Dyad, study me, raise me to be their perfect little soldier. I still have those nightmares, and I always cringe at the idea of playing nice with Dyad.

My family was created in a lab, doesn't sound real right, well it is. They were called project Cali. Project Cali created both female and male clones and of those 50 clones, three of them were fertile. My mother and two males. My mother fell in love with one of those male clones, and thanks to them I was created. But before I was created there was an accident that led to the massive hunt or as Dyad calls it "recall" on Project Cali, putting my family in danger.

29 years ago, Project Cali was considered a failure, a danger to Dyad and the government. The reason being, my mother. She snuck into the facility where all of the project Cali information, their genomes, their data, and everything was kept. She stole what was important and then burnt down the building. However, this didn't discourage Dyad from trying again, or involving the military, this action of my mother's just pissed them off, and made them go a different way about creating their clones. They started hunting down all the clones from Project Cali and started on new projects, Project Leda and Project Castor. Project Castor was given to the military and Project Leda to Dyad. When Dyad took over, the people who were working on Leda had no clue about Project Cali and to this day they don't. Professor Duncan just wanted baby girls.

Now here I am, 20 years old, sitting in the back of a car outside an apartment building of people I've never met, but my mother says they are like her, like my aunts. They are clones and they are sick, just like my family is, well right now only my mother is showing signs, and all I can do to help is 'cure' her for about 6 months before she starts showing signs of sickness again. I have yet to figure out a way to fully cure them. I sigh as I watch them walk into the building, I'm supposed to stay in the car until it's deemed safe. I slouch down in my seat putting my knees up on the back of the driver's chair and pull out my notebook, and one my favorite books 'The Science of Monsters: …' I place my headphones over my ears and turn up the music as I start going over my notes. I need to distract myself, because if I don't I'll defy my mother and leave the car. I'm not very good at listening, at taking orders, but I'm trying to do better, just a few months ago I ran away for a few weeks to find answers. When my family found me, I was in a load of trouble, so right now I'm trying to lay low.

 ** _"Addie, Adeline!"_** I jump as my mother pulls down my headphones and tells me everything is safe, and that the Leda sisters want to meet me. That our family has just extended. The Leda sisters are 24 and one of them has a child named Kira, apparently she is 2 years old. I place my things in my bag, let my headphones fall around my neck and get out of the car, walking close to my mom as we make our way to the building.

\- ...what happened while Adeline waited in the car... -

Sarah turned, Felix slightly jumped, Kira dropped one of her blocks, Cosima laughed at Felix, Allison rolled her eyes at their reaction and Helena picked up Kira's block and placed it back in her hand, smiling as Kira smiled. The all waited and the knock on the door came a second time. Felix got up, slid open the door and let his mouth fall slightly open as his eyes went wide.

 ** _"You have to be shitting me."_** He let out as he stepped aside letting the three women walk in. Adeline's mother Mary waved at everyone as her sisters Margret, and Sandra walked in behind her. Everyone stared not knowing what to stay.

 ** _"Holy Shite"_** Sarah blurted out.

 ** _"Well this was unexpected."_** Allison whispered to Cosima as she looked at the three.

 ** _"Just more unanswered questions, and not enough answers. Who might you guys be?"_** Cosima said as she walked over and waved. Mary did a little wave back as she took a breath.

 ** _"Hello, so my name is Mary and I'm a Clone from Project Cali, just a few years before your time. These are my sisters, Margret and Sandra and my daughter, biological daughter, is down in the car. We've come because well we want to help. Help keep you guys safe mainly because we know how ruthless Dyad can be. We also know that you all are becoming sick like us, my daughter Adeline can help, she is very smart, and for two years she has kept me alive. However, she has yet to find a cure, but she has well I guess something like medicine that is a short time cure, and I know one of you is trying to find a cure as well. So maybe the two of you can team up."_** Mary stopped talking and tried to gauge everyone's reaction but they just starred at her, no one said anything, she wasn't sure if she should go on. She looked back at her sisters and then back as Cosima started to talk.

 ** _"Please go on, we know nothing of project Cali, Dyad has kept all of that from us. Yet I'm not surprised._** " Cosima said as she looked at the women in front of her, trying to wrap her mind around all of it. How many projects do they have? They just learned of Project Castor, which was taken over by the military, and those boys were apparently crazy. Mary shook her head as she continued.

 ** _"Those who created and who are still working on Project Leda don't know about us, and that is the way Dyad wants it. They have killed all of us off expect the three of us, and they know nothing of my daughter. Do they know of that child?"_** Mary asked as she looked over at Kira. Sarah looked back instantly becoming over protective, but tried to calm herself, before she looked back at Mary, knowing that her daughter was fine, and if they should trust anyone, they could trust someone who was in their same situation.

" ** _Yes, they do. Shitty little blokes would love to get their hands on her._** " Sarah responded.

" ** _Is her father a clone as well?_** " Sandra spoke up in curiosity, while Cosima instantly looked intrigued, and didn't wait for Sarah to respond.

" ** _Is your daughter's father a clone?_** " She repeated the question back, she now really wanted to get her hands on a sample of her D.N.A. If her father was a clone, she couldn't imagine what her D.N.A looked like, how it would break down. Not to mention if that was true it's a very good thing Dyad doesn't know about the girl.

" ** _Yes her father was, he died shortly after she was born._** " Mary answered as she smiled. **_"So I'm assuming Kira's father isn't based on your reactions."_** Sarah shook her head no.

 ** _"Wait, umm, why doesn't anyone at Dyad who helped create and who are still studying us by the way, know about you guys?"_** Allison asked while her curiosity boomed as Sarah sat there, gauging how trustworthy these women were. Mary went into the whole story of what happened 29 years ago. When she was done Helena stood up and spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _I'd like to meet, daughter of yours."_** Mary smiled and left to go get Adeline. Sarah was impressed that this woman did all that, and maybe with their help, they could all bring Dyad down for good. Maybe they could stop running, however she knew their fight was long from other.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two, can't wait to continue the story. I'm excited to put some action and craziness into this story, and quickly love triangle.

Chapter Two

I paused as my mother knocked, watching the door slide open, and looked upon a man with make-up on. He made me smile. I love when people aren't afraid to be who they are, and this man definitely wasn't afraid.

 ** _"Well aren't you unexpected."_** I tilted my head at his comment not knowing exactly how to take it. **_"Come on in, we don't bite… much."_** He winked at me after his little remark. I rolled my eyes at his statement, but didn't move right away. My world was about to grow and get 100% more complicated, and I wasn't sure I was ready for that. I wasn't sure anyone in that loft was ready for it. He waited for a few seconds and then shrugged his shoulders and spun on his heal. **_"Fine stay there as long as you want, just shut the door behind you when you're ready."_** He waved his hand and walked away as voices pick up and started to circulate in the apartment. I look down the hallway contemplating on if I should leave or not. If I did, I could protect them from the shadows, but then I wouldn't be able to work with the scientist to find a cure. Finally, after I'm not sure how long, I get up the courage and walk in, sliding the door behind me as I turn to look at the scene before me.

I slightly grin as I leaned against the door giving everyone a half wave. These women in front of me were beautiful, and all held their own look, as did my mother and her sisters, but man could you tell a lot by just looking at these four. One has died blonde, wild hair, and was pale compared to her sisters, she looked kind of like a caged animal who was set free, like someone who just found a good home. As my eyes moved on, they fell on the one in soft pastel pink and yellow, her hair pulled back, she kind of looked like someone who would have a membership to an elite golf club. I smiled as I tried to figure out what kind of secrets she was hiding. People like that always had secrets. Well, all the people I've met like that so far. I then saw someone holding a child, with wavy and slightly unruly hair, who looked like she had been through a lot, her clothes dark, her smile sincere as she looked at the little girl in her hands. The little child must be Kira.

 ** _"Hello, I'm Cosima."_** I looked at her as she held out her hand. I take it, returning her smile as I look at her glasses, her outfit and her dreads, this girl was pretty amazing. As she let go of my hand and turned to tell me the name of her sisters and her niece, a spark ignited with in me. Last she turn to the person who opened the door and let me know his name was Felix and that he was their brother. When she introduced him, he made did a little move that told me he was for sure gay. After all the introductions were made, things kind of fell into an easy flow of conversation, things seemed normal, and my family doesn't do normal, and from what I can see neither does this family. Allison was talking with my mother and Sandra, as Margret sat with Sarah, Helena and Felix as they focused on the small child. It looked like Margret and Sarah were having a semi-serious conversation based on their expressions. I wonder what they are talking about. There were no smiles, but there were no angry expressions either, just calm and serious.

 ** _"So you're into science?"_** I turn my attention to Cosima as she plopped down next to me, putting her arm on the back of the couch, bringing her legs up on the couch. I nodded as I reached for my bag pulling out one of my notebooks from and hand it to her, which she eagerly and almost greedily takes.

 ** _"Yeah I'm studying Medicine, Genetics, and I'm starting to study Evolutionary Science. I love it all and I can't decide which one to stick with. I could've had my PHD in one of them by now if I stuck with just one, but since I am apparently set on doing all three, it's going to take me a while."_** I said with a sigh, as Cosmina laughed and shook her head, letting her head come to rest on her fist, as she uses the other hand to open my notebook.

 ** _"Yeah it is, but it's worth it. I'm studying Evo-Devo."_** She replied as she flipped through the worn pages of my notebook. She flipped through a few pages, before she sat up and held the notebook closer to her face as she adjusted her glasses, probably out of habit. I doubt it helped her see anything clearer. " ** _This is really amazing, I'd love to get a sample of your D.N.A."_** She paused and looked down scratching her head, as she looked back up. **_"It's be great to study, I'm sure it's fascinating."_**

 ** _"Sure."_** I could agree to that, I bet she could see something different than I could. I moved a little closer to her and whispered. **_"How would you like to obtain it?"_** I can't believe I just said that, my cheeks went red, and she laughed a bit, putting her fist to her mouth, placing my notebook on her lap, looking down.

 ** _"Okay, okay,"_** She nodded her head with a smile as she looked up. **_"I see how you play."_** She smirked as she looked back down and kept flipping through the pages of the journal. **_"So what is all of this."_** She asked, and I moved closer to see what she which page she was looking at.

 ** _"Ahh, well that page is full of random formulas I've been thinking up for cures. None of them seem to work though…"_** I trailed off in slight sadness, and frustration. I can never seem to get it just right.

 ** _"What's this, I've never seen it before."_** Cosima points to a symbol.

 ** _"Ah, that stands for me."_** She looks up with slightly wide eyes. She looked at the book, picked up a pen on the table and looked at me asking for permission. I nodded my head and she crossed out something, wrote something and passed me back my notebook and began talking.

 ** _"All viruses and negative-sense RNA genomes encode a single-strand RNA-binding nucleoprotein or NP right."_** Cosima says excitedly.

 ** _"Yes, but NP is in viruses, like the influenza virus. The primary function of NP is to encapsidate a gene. To enclose it in a protein shell, to help it do what it is meant to do."_** Not knowing what she meant as I looked down, she had put NP under a few strands, in my cure and circled them.

 ** _"Exactly, so maybe instead of thinking of this as a cure, maybe we need to think of it as a virus, have it eat away whatever is causing this problem. Have it attack it."_** She was really excited and I had never thought of it like that, but as quick as she said it, she had changed the subject just a bit. She bounces around just as much I do.

 ** _"So if your mom stole all these important things and documents, do you have a sample of their original genome? What kind of research do you have? It'd be cool to compare all genomes alongside each other don't you think, yours and Kira's. What Kind of…"_** She trails off and raises her hands in the air. **_"Sorry."_** She utters as she pushed up on her glasses. **_"Really excited to get answers for all the questions you know."_** I shake my head, oh believe me I understand, every day a new pile of questions come up, while only one or two get answered. It's a never ending cycle.

 ** _"Don't worry I'll show you all of it, it's back at our place in my top secret lab."_** I say in a silly spooky lab, which makes Cosima laugh as she takes my notebook off my lab and hops off the couch and brings back a book. She looks around, and when she is sure no one is listening or looking, she hands me the book. I look at her funny as I open the book my eyes going wide. Now it's her time to be cheeky I guess.

 ** _"You two ready?"_** I shut the book slowly as to not draw attention to it and hand it back to Cosima as I look up at my mom and as Cosima hands me back my notebook.

 ** _"Ready for what?"_** I asked slightly confused. I look over at Cosima and she just shrugs.

 ** _"To start our new life and adventure. Sarah and Felix have agreed and Cosima, there is enough room, at our house for all. It's safe, secure, has a lab to study in. No one is going to come snooping around."_** I look over and Felix is packing a bag, and Sarah and Kira are doing the same. Kira is grabbing all her toys laughing as Helena tries to pick up too many and drops them. Our house might not be safe for long. Once we team up, I'm sure we won't be able to keep our lives secret for much longer. After my mom walks away Cosima proposes something I never thought would come out of her mouth.

 ** _"You could come and work at Dyad with me."_** My eyes widen, as I turn to Cosima when she says this, not believing my ears. **_"They don't know who you are, the lab is awesome and plus you can get inside information on them from there, it's good to keep your enemies close right. You might get some answers."_** She says as she nudges me and walks away, to get her stuff ready. Well this should be an interesting turn of events.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, it's chapter 3 time. Dr. Cormier comes in a little and is roughly 28.

Chapter 3.

I wake up in a cold sweat, take a few deep breaths and wrap my arms around my knees as I bring them up to my chest. It never fails, almost every night I have a nightmare of some kind. Most of the time I feel like they don't belong to me. I want to be better at understanding genetics and what kind of, well mutations I guess is the right word for it, has been handed down to me. It feels like someone else is calling out for help, that these nightmares belong to other people. I let me head fall as I get my breathing back to normal. I look over at clock and sigh, it's only 3am, I fall back on my bed throwing my arm over my eyes and try to focus on clearing my mind. I need to get some sleep; I need to be well rested tomorrow. I close my eyes, roll over to my stomach, and swear I hear something. I move to my back and sit up listening carefully. I hear it again, this time it's louder, it's a knock on my door. I stay still, pulling my covers up over my waist, as the door slowly opens.

 ** _"Hey, you okay?"_** I hear as Sarah opens the door, coming closer to me, with a look of concern on her face. Man I must have been screaming or something. I shake my head and run my hand through my hair to get it out of my face. She takes a seat on my bed, putting a leg up.

 ** _"Sorry if I woke you."_** I say as she sits down and she just shrugs and smiles.

 ** _"It's okay, I have nightmares now and then sometimes as well. There is a lot to handle in our life huh?"_** I nod as she looks around me room. I was actually pleased she didn't ask me what my night terror was about. **_"So do you think you can really help Cosima?"_** She asks with real concern in her voice as she looks like she is about to cry. I sit up in a rush, making my vision go blurry as I crawl over to her.

 ** _"Hey don't worry, I can help her for now, and I'm sure with both our minds working together we will find a cure, don't worry I won't let her die."_** I say as I pause. **_"I think if she died, or if my mother died, or really if anyone in our family died, my nightmares would get worse, and we can't have that now can we."_** I say with slight humor on my voice trying to keep her from getting more upset. She laughs a bit before she nods her head. **_"So how is Kira adjusting?"_** I ask to change the subject.

 ** _"She loves her new room and can't wait to paint it."_** Sarah said looking like she was amused by the idea of seeing her almost three-year-old help paint her new room. **_"Helena can't wait to paint either."_** She says as she rolls her eyes, but looks genuinely happy. There are many things about the relationship between genetic identicals or clone sisters I'll never understand, the bond they have. But, I do understand my love for them as their daughter, their niece.

 ** _"I'm glad she likes it here. I hope all of you do."_** Sarah nodded her head in agreement.

 ** _"It's huge, we only just got here so maybe a tour tomorrow. Get some sleep now okay."_** She said as she patted my leg and walked away and out of the room. I fall back on my bed, I look over at my clock and it's almost four. There is no way I'm getting back to sleep. I sigh as I roll over and grab my shorts, pull them on and pull on a sweater too big for me, as it slightly falls off my shoulder, I readjust it, but give it little attention as I know it will fall off again soon.

I head down two flights of stairs and into the kitchen to grab my favorite water bottle covered in stickers that represent some of my favorite things and personality. I grab it and head down to the lab in the basement. It's my favorite spot. I have transformed the entire basement into my own personal space. I spent most of my time here. I open all the files Cosima gave me yesterday and start to read them. **_"What?"_** I say to myself as I read the name under the one of the research files. Dr. Cormier... Oh my goodness, my eyes go wide as I run back upstairs, grab my car keys and am out the door in a flash. I get in my car, start it up, and rush away. Why does Dr. Cormier have anything to do with this?

She is my mentor for getting my PHD in genetics. If she is working with Dyad, and has access to that kind of information, and only people high up on the food chain if you will, would have access to things like that, then she would know about my parents. Wait, would that mean she knows about me? Does that mean she has known about me for all the years she has been working with me? Why didn't I put two and two together, why didn't I know she worked with Dyad under that section?

I pause my brain for a few moments and think, it's 4:50 and my ability to rashly make poor decisions is at it's all time high. I pull over and take a deep breath, maybe I'll accept Cosima's proposal and work within Dyad, see what they really know. I turn the car around and hopefully can get back in the house without anyone knowing I left. That's all I need, my mother to freak out again.

I pull up to the old mansion hidden away on private property and groan as I slow the car to a halt and park. I count to three and get out of the car, facing my mother, aunt Sandra, Cosima and Sarah. Looks like Sarah didn't go back to be bed either.

 ** _"Where were you?"_** My mother asks as she accuses me of something. I shrug and walk toward and pass them.

 ** _"I went for a drive, couldn't sleep, another nightmare."_** I say as I walk in the house. All of them following close behind. My mother went to open her mouth as we made our way into the living room, but stopped as Cosima said something first.

 ** _"I have a hard time sleeping in new places the first night, I'd love to maybe see the lab and create some crazy science."_** She says and with this my mother walks away. I smile and motion for her to follow me.

 ** _"Well I'm going back to bed, don't wake me tell noon."_** Sarah says as she vanishes up the stairs, as the two of us head down to the basement. I turn on the lights while Cosima whistles, as she walks around the large lab.

 ** _"What's behind door number one?"_** Cosima asks as her eyes light up with fire. She opens it as her mouth drops open, as I walk in joining her.

 ** _"Not what you were expecting huh?"_** I say with a slight giggle and turn on more lights. She shakes her head no. **_"This is kind of my side project, well one of my many side projects. It helps me at times forget the world we live in and all the crazy shit we have to deal with."_** I say as she walks around the room.

 ** _"This is really cool, and I'm not just saying that I mean it."_** She says as she picks up one of the houses that I'm working on. **_"Never thought you'd have a Lego room."_** She pauses before she continues as she places the Legos down. **_"Well, I shouldn't really say that, I don't know you that well yet. Can't wait to see what else your hiding"_** She says with a wink, as she walks over to me and passes me with very close proximity as her hand brushes me before she walks out with a slight grin on her face.

 ** _"Do you trust Dr. Cormier?"_** I blurt out, not really thinking. I need to know what she knows. I know Cosima studies herself and others at Dyad ** _"Someone with the access to the information you have their, has the access to the information about project Cali, my mom, her sisters, the whole shebang."_** Cosima put the notebook down that she was reading and looks up at me over her glasses for a split second before she pushes them up.

 ** _"How do you know about Dr. Cormier_**?" She asks a bit confused.

 ** _"I'll come work with you at Dyad. You sure you can hire me?"_** I ask as I walk toward one of my computers. " ** _I know her because she is my mentor for my PHD in genetics, not to mention her name is on that file."_**

 ** _"Yes, I have enough money to hire at least three positions if I want. Plus, the don't say no to me. They want me working there so I'm close to them."_**

 ** _"Cool, so when we go to work in a few hours, she'll be surprised to see me."_** I say as I hand Cosima a hard drive. **_"All the genomes you need. My mom and aunts_**." She takes the hard drive a little hesitant, but I can see the hungry look for information in her eyes. **_"Mine you can study here."_** I whisper as I walk by her, as she laughs and follows me.

 ** _"You sure?"_** She asks with a raised eyebrow.

 ** _"About what?"_**

 ** _"Coming to work at the lab. I had no idea Delphine knew anything about project Cali."_** She was a bit upset, but not completely convinced I could tell.

 ** _"We should get ready; so we can get their early, I can show you around."_** She said distracted as she walked away. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about Delphine, she doesn't look excited anymore, she looks more frustrated then anything, but I'm one to not think things through before saying them. We will see what Delphine has to say when she sees me there, and I'll see if she truly does know about myself and my family.


End file.
